Of Aston Martins and Babysitters
by Graceful-Kuja
Summary: Sometimes, all you really need in life is an extended family, government secrets and permanent headaches. A collection of oneshots and side stories from "It's Love?".


**_A/N: So, if you haven't read my story "_It's Love?",_ you will probably be a tad bit confused as to what's going on. I suppose that this could be read on their own, but I don't recommend it._**

_**As for the technical details, these are just oneshots and milestone/holiday specials for the story I mentioned above. There's not really a specific genre besides Humor, Family, Friendship and Romance, so I just settled on Humor for this one because that reaches out to all of the above.**_

**_This _is_ marked as complete because, technically, it is. I do suggest following it if you want to keep up with any and all side stories because I will be adding things as inspiration hits._**

* * *

**Special #1.**

**Summary: Sometimes 100 words is all you need. (100 chapters/100 reviews special)(Honey centric)(Genre: Family)**

**Additional Notes: Occurs after Marian escapes Knock Out. Inspired by the song "These Words (I Love You, I Love You)" by Natasha Bedingfield.**

**Beta: The amazing Everon Prime**

**Warnings: Contains obvious spoilers for "It's Love?"  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

******These Words**

* * *

Honey Marie Padauk was what some may call an "unusual child".

She was a tad bit serious for someone that was only seven years old, and was about as social as a reclusive old lady. She did well in school, though she struggled to keep her focus on certain subjects, and she rather enjoyed using large words just for the sake of confusing the other children in her second grade class. The color yellow annoyed her, while the names and appearances of precious stones and unusual rocks fascinated her. Every day was a predictable bliss. Every morning, she was the one who woke her older sister, Marian Maeve Padauk, starting the daily routine that Honey never wanted to break. Every afternoon, she came home from school to see her sister covered in oil paint and the smell of freshly baked goodies filled the house. Life was good and peaceful for them and it stayed that way until _they_ came into the picture.

Staring out her bedroom window, she watched as a large, _yellow,_ metallic being rolled around in the backyard with Raf Esquivel, nearly giving Marian a panic attack as one of his pedes came too close to the wooden deck that connected to the back of the house. The red-headed woman gripped the railing tightly, her eyes shut for a moment as she expected it to tumble to the ground but after a few moments of nothing happening, she breathed a sigh of relief and started yelling at the bot to be more careful. Looking further out, a much smaller and more feminine being sat in the grass, Jack Darby seated next to her as they shared a pleasant conversation. A loud screech of guitar strings strumming suddenly startled the little girl, forcing her observations to the Japanese girl known as Miko Nakadai as she and a gargantuan army green bot began to jump around in time with the "music" blasting from the surrounding speakers.

She glared at the girl before returning her attention to the piece of paper that sat on her desk and a small sigh escaped her lips.

_You were one of the first to greet me into this world..._

The paper was _supposed_ to help her organize her thoughts into words and words into an inspirational _thing_.

_You helped mom raise me, and even when you left to explore the country, you always called me at the end of the day..._

Instead, it made her feel like a total failure for not being able to completely fill the page.

_I was so happy when you came home to visit and despite being tired, you would play with me..._

Marian had been _so_ tired lately, working to keep the other kids out of trouble (not that it stopped trouble from find them, mind you) and selling her artwork so she could put money into Honey's "college funds". Not to mention the fact that she dealt with giant robots on a daily basis, especially ever since she had escaped from the unknown Decepticon that had held her captive, yet she still gave her little sister all the attention she needed and wanted.

_Once mom passed away, I was so scared and lonely, but you came running to rescue me..._

She frowned and scribbled her thoughts onto the paper. Maybe this would work...?

_And I really want you to know that even though you want to keep me safe, I want you to be happy no matter what!_

"Do you not wish to join the others?" A deep baritone rumbled from her window, earning a surprised shriek from Honey as she snapped her pencil in half from the shock.

Whipping her head around, she saw Optimus Prime giving her a sheepish smile as he crouched to peek into her bedroom window. How in the world did he manage to sneak up on her?! She glared at him for a moment before pushing her broken pencil behind her ear and glowered sullenly at the paper in front of her; it wasn't like she was making any progress.

"School work?" Optimus inquired peacefully and when she shook her head, he pressed further. "What project have you decided to take on that forbids you from enjoying the fair weather we are undergoing?"

Honey had to think for a second about what he meant. "I can't think of anymore words."

His head cocked quizzically. "Pardon?"

"Marian has been... Sad." She settled on saying, unable to describe how she thought the woman was feeling. "She's been so worried about money, she doesn't act happy when she paints. Not like she used to."

Optimus turned his gaze to said woman, taking in the thoughtful frown and troubled eyes that hid her normally cheerful expression. "Does Agent Fowler not pay her a suitable amount for her services?"

A shrug. "I dunno... She's been talking about saving money for my 'college education', whatever that is. I just want Marian to have fun..."

The mech returned his attention to her. "And you feel that you cannot have 'fun' if Ms. Padauk does not?"

She shook her head again, "I'm writing something for her." Grabbing the paper off of the desk, she held it up for him to see. "Can you tell me more words I can use?"

Blue optics adjusted settings, zooming in on the tiny paper - in comparison to him - and he carefully scanned over the childish scrawl, taking his time as he had to translate poor handwriting into readable English. "I believe that she will be pleased with what it is."

"But it's so _short_!"

He chuckled, lifting his servo to the window and she automatically crawled out, sitting Indian style in his palm. "Sometimes less is more." The tall mech turned and knelt down, lowering his hand to the ground so that she could clamor off.

Honey pouted, her bottom lip jutting out slightly but Optimus merely pushed on her back gently with a single finger, urging her towards Marian as the woman finally got fed up with the sound of heavy metal ringing in her ears and jerked the power cord for the amps out of the socket. Two distinct 'Hey!'s were directed towards the woman but she merely cupped a hand next to her ear, leaning towards them comically.

"What's that? I can't hear you over all this _silence_." The artist snarkily responded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, Ratchet will be arriving any moment and he would have cut the cord instead of unplugging it."

Glancing down at her paper, Honey beamed as four words flowed through her mind and she quickly took the pencil from behind her ear, adding them before she sprinted up the steps of the deck. Marian barely had time to blink as she was tackled into a hug by a brunette blur, tumbling gracelessly backwards as she lost her balance thanks to the momentum of her younger sister's action.

"Honey-bun, are you trying to make Ratchet blow a gasket?" She lightly joked as she sat up despite having a kid clinging to her. "If I get another bruise, cut or scrape, he's going to lock us _both_ up."

She didn't say a thing, merely shoving the paper at her and cuddled as close as she could, allowing for the woman to blink in confusion before she silently read the words that she had worked so hard to create. It wasn't as many as she wanted to use, and it wasn't as good as the books that Marian read to her at night, but it was _something_. She silently willed the words to reach her, and prayed that they would have the kick of 'inspiration' that was needed to snap her out of her funk. Even if it was just the first things to come to mind, it all flowed from her heart. They were sisters, so she should understand... Right?

The woman she clung to so tightly began to quiver, and when she glanced upwards, all she saw were damp, red cheeks before she was forced into a tickle match. She squealed giddily, wriggling and writhing in an attempt to escape and she fought to 'counterattack'. The tears the glistened in phthalo blue eyes were ignored as a wide grin plastered itself onto pale pink lips; a truly happy grin. Honey returned it with a smile of her own, pleased that Optimus was right; in this case, less was more!

They continued to roll around on the deck, play fighting, until a familiar cranky voice gave a surprised squawk. "What do you two think you're _doing_?!"

The two sisters shrieked in unison, scrambling to escape into the house as a certain Chief Medical Officer stormed towards them but failing miserably thanks to giggles leaving them weak and breathless. A white servo blocked their path to the sliding glass door that lead inside and they were forced to slowly face their doom; Ratchet the Hatchet. Once he made sure that he had the attention of the duo, he instantly jumped into a lecture as to _why_ what they were doing was dangerous and _how_ they could have 'offlined' by what they had thought was just a game. Honey giggled as Marian indulged him for a few moments before saying, in a very lady-like way, that she was 'about to pee her pants', making him withdraw his hand as though she was the Plague.

"C'mon Honey-bee. You can help me bake some cookies."

"Chocolate chip?"

"With M&Ms."

The seven year old nearly broke down the door in her haste to get inside.

_Because I love you._

* * *

_**A/N: The sentences in italics is what Honey wrote to Marian and equals 100 words.**_


End file.
